


Just a Little Touch

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gives John an order that John doesn’t exactly find hard to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for telesilla’s contribution to thepurpledove. She asked for Rodney ordering John to touch himself. Thanks, sweetie!

John waited till exactly twenty-two hundred to knock on Rodney’s door, even though he’d been ready for an hour. He knew better than to be early - Rodney would just send him away. And the rewards for obedience were always high.

“Come in,” Rodney called, and the door slid open. John stepped inside, to be met with Rodney’s back as he shut down his computer.

“Hi there,” he said, knowing that the tone of his voice was probably giving away his excitement. Rodney had said that tonight was going to be good, and he was looking forward to it.

Rodney turned around and reached for John, who eagerly stepped forward into Rodney’s embrace. Rodney’s hand came up to wrap around the back of John’s neck and brought him down into a deep kiss, slow and wet.

When they broke apart, Rodney pressed their foreheads together for a moment before he released John. John’s hands were coming up to pull Rodney back in, but Rodney took a step back. “Take your clothes off,” he said.

John tried not to smile, trying not to look as eager as he felt. He knew he was failing miserably, but he didn’t really care. All he cared about was getting out of his clothes so that they could play.

He’d kicked off his shoes, taken off his shirt, and was unbuttoning his pants before he realized that Rodney wasn’t stripping. He paused and cocked an eyebrow at Rodney, who smiled enigmatically and gestured for him to go ahead.

A little embarrassed, he did, pushing off his jeans and stepping out of them. As soon as he was naked, Rodney pulled him in for another kiss.

The touch of Rodney’s clothes against John’s naked body made him even more acutely aware of the difference in their state of dress. He could feel his cheeks flushing, but he didn’t say anything.

As they kissed, Rodney guided John backwards until the bed hit him in the back of his knees. He sat down, which pulled him away from Rodney’s mouth. Trying to get it back, he reached for Rodney, but Rodney shook his head. “Scoot back, John,” he said.

John obeyed, but he was disappointed when Rodney didn’t join him. Instead, Rodney grabbed the desk chair and pulled it closer to the bed before sitting down in it. He opened the nightstand and rummaged for a second before pulling out the lube and vibrator. John had many happy memories of that toy.

He was a little surprised when Rodney held them out for him to take, and he hesitated, staring at Rodney, waiting for an explanation.

John wasn’t surprised when Rodney didn’t stutter or stammer. He’d already learned that sex didn’t embarrass Rodney the way it sometimes embarrassed John. “I want you to use them,” he said. John must have looked blank, because he huffed a sigh and said impatiently, “On _yourself_. I want to watch you get yourself off.”

The heat in his face was instantaneous, and John knew he had to be bright red. “Um,” he said cleverly. Then he said, “Don’t you want to do it, you know, _to_ me?”

“No,” Rodney said. “I want to see you do it. I want your hand on your dick, while you ride that toy like you would my cock. I want you to beg me for permission to make yourself come.” When John opened his mouth to argue more, Rodney glared. “Stop stalling and do it,” he said.

For a split second, John thought about continuing the argument anyway. He didn’t really want to, though. There was something about the idea that made him _really_ hot.

Instead he finally took the lube and toy from Rodney’s outstretched hand. Setting the slick down beside him on the bed, he settled back and turned the vibrator on low. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the knowledge that Rodney was sitting right there, _watching_.

He’d almost managed it when Rodney touched his arm. “Keep your eyes open,” he ordered. “I want you to know I’m here.”

John bit his lip. That was going to be harder than just jerking off. There was something in Rodney’s eyes, though - something like lust, or maybe something like hope - and that made John nod his head and lock his eyes on Rodney as he drew the vibrator down his chest, between his pecs. The light touch and the slight vibration made him want to jump out of his skin, or maybe jump Rodney, but he didn’t. Instead, he ran the vibrator over the skin of his stomach, around his belly button, and back up to a nipple.

The nipple hardened instantly at the stimulation, sending waves of pleasure through him and right to his balls, and he started to pant. He ran the tip over the nipple, and then around it, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Then he turned his attention to the other nipple, repeating the same thing.

He couldn’t stop himself from arching his back. He didn’t even try, though he knew he looked like he was offering himself up to Rodney, who was licking his lips and watching avidly. “Beautiful,” he murmured, so soft that John wasn’t sure he was even supposed to have heard it.

When his nipples were so hard and tight that John didn’t think he could bear it any longer, he dragged the vibrator back down his torso, this time running the tip up his cock to the head, and then circling around to the sensitive spot on the back. His cock twitched heavily where it was arched up over his belly, and a drop of precome welled up at the tip.

Before he could think about the idea, he’d already run his thumb through the thick liquid, and he brought it to his mouth to lick it clean. That got a groan from Rodney, and John realized that he was shifting uncomfortably, like his cock was bound up in his pants. Dropping his eyes, he confirmed that yes; Rodney was hard as a rock, just from watching.

That turned him on even more, made it easier. Lifting his eyes, he met Rodney’s, and the look he saw there made him catch his breath. Without breaking eye contact, he groped after the lube. Pouring a small amount in his hand, he slicked up both the vibrator and his hands.

He didn’t bother to stretch himself with his fingers. He just reached between his legs and pressed the tip of the vibrator against his hole. He wanted hard and fast, but with the hard plastic of the toy, that could hurt. So he pushed slowly, firmly, feeling it slide inside.

It wasn’t as large as Rodney’s cock, but it also had no give to it, and it burned as it filled him. John bit his lip to stop the sound that threatened to break free. Then the buzzing tip pressed into his prostate and he couldn’t stop the gasp.

“Touch yourself,” Rodney ordered, but it had a touch of pleading to it. Obediently, John wrapped his other hand around his cock, and it felt so good, he whimpered.

It took a minute for him to get both hands coordinated, one stroking his cock while the other thrust with the vibrator, but the rewards were worth it. Eyes practically crossing with pleasure, he touched himself. Even through the feel-good haze, he didn’t forget that Rodney was watching him. He certainly didn’t forget how much he’d rather be touched by Rodney than by plastic.

As if his vague, half-formed thoughts summoned him, Rodney ran his hand up John’s thigh and cupped his balls, brushing against the vibrator and jostling it. John cried out. “Oh, please, please, Rodney,” he said, lifting his hips into the touch. He didn’t even care that it made him look even more desperate. But then Rodney took his hand _away_.

“Come on, John. I know you want more. Fuck yourself deeper. Jerk your cock faster. You know you want to.”

John did as he was told, pleasure flowing through him in waves. He was going a little crazy, rocking the toy as he sweated and cursed and squirmed all over the bed.

His balls were pulling up, high and tight, his hips moving frantically, as his orgasm barreled down on him. “Now, Rodney? Please, now?” he begged.

“Go ahead and come,” Rodney said, and with an embarrassingly loud grunt, John let go. He whited out for a moment, as the buzzing of the vibrator intensified his orgasm.

He came back to Rodney’s hand between his legs, tugging out the toy and turning it off. When John started to relax, though, Rodney said, “Turn over.”

It was an effort to flip onto his stomach, since he pretty much felt like melted jell-o. Somehow he managed. He was rewarded by the sound of Rodney’s zipper going down and then his hands on John’s hips, tugging them up until John got his knees under him.

The bed shifted as Rodney knelt on it and shifted so that he was between John’s legs. “Oh, yeah,” John groaned as the head of Rodney’s cock pressed against his hole and then slid in. After the thorough fucking with the vibrator, it stung a little as his ass was stretched even further, but John didn’t care. He _wanted_ to feel Rodney’s cock in him.

Rodney was neither careful nor gentle as he started to fuck John, and that was just fine with John. He groaned loudly. “Yeah, Rodney. Yeah,” he said as Rodney started to move faster.

“You have no idea how fucking hot that was, do you?” Rodney asked, sounding almost angry as his hips moved. “I’m going to make you do that again, just so I can watch you again. Fantasy material for _months_.”

Rodney’s cock was pressing right into John’s prostate, and the feeling poured through him. He’d come too hard to even contemplate getting hard again, but that was just fine. The enjoyment that Rodney was clearly getting was almost as good.

He wasn’t talking anymore, just making little grunting groans, and John knew that he was close. When Rodney slammed in deep and froze, John clenched down around his cock, trying to intensify his orgasm. From Rodney’s gasp, it worked.

He whimpered as Rodney pulled out of him. He hated feeling empty.

Rodney stripped out of his t-shirt and used it to clean John up a little, before he flopped on the bed next to John and pulled him into a tight embrace. John closed his eyes and let himself relax into Rodney’s grip. If Rodney wanted him to do it again, he guessed that wouldn’t be a hardship.


End file.
